


we should just kiss, like real people do.

by beyondmythoughts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, canon typical violence (sort of. just small mentions), everywhere but the lips, kisses. lots of em.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmythoughts/pseuds/beyondmythoughts
Summary: it was hard, embarrassingly so, to maintain self control as he watched the morning sunlight dance across caleb’s neck, strands of hair falling gracefully into his face and a small smile tugging softly against his cheek.it was dangerously stupid, how much molly loved this man.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	we should just kiss, like real people do.

**Author's Note:**

> your honor, i love them. 
> 
> this is a 5+1 (five times they kiss eachother not on the lips and when they finally do.) 
> 
> special thanks to oliver for reading this over a bit and being my hype man for it even though he has never seen a critical role ep in his life! love you.

two kisses, that’s all it had been. 

the lights had burned low, candle wax dripping onto the floor as caleb forced his eyes shut, allowing the darkness to surround him and the desire that had begun to course through his veins. 

the last of the fire had illuminated mollymauk in front of him, the flames painting him and his tattoos a painfully beautiful shade of gold, creating a sight far too beautiful for caleb’s eyes to ever be allowed to see, no matter how many times molly had told him that it was okay to want and to touch, especially if he was touching him.

his hands were trembling, held steady only by the warmth of mollymauk’s fingers wrapped around them tight and carefully. he was close, unbearably so, and as he pressed a kiss to both of caleb’s eyelids with such raw tenderness and care that it _hurt_ , caleb decided that it wasn’t close enough at all. 

-

the first two kisses were shared weeks ago in alfield, the party exhausted from fighting gnolls and killing manticores the night before. the smell of day old coffee and stale blood surrounded them, jester talking tiredly but excitedly about the sum of money that awaited them. 

mollymauk had pressed a single kiss to caleb’s middle and index finger with a gentle chuckle that felt far too private for him to be a part of, his breath echoing softly over caleb’s skin as he swallowed against the sudden knot that had twisted in this throat. 

mollymauk had held him the night before, cradling caleb’s weight close to his chest and enveloping him in a warmth that somehow felt so different from the ashes that caught in his breath hours before.

it was grounding, the scent of lavender and cinnamon soothing his lungs as the stars took over the sky around them. molly had braided the strands of caleb’s hair, working through tough matts and clumps of dirt with a sense of tenderness caleb could not bring himself to comprehend at the time.

the curls stayed in place for the rest of the day. 

and if mollymauk had redone them that night, hidden by the light of the fire, well, nobody needed to know. 

-

the second two were shared hidden in an alleyway, both of them warmed with the taste of mulled wine and the weight of a comfortable amount of gold stored in their pockets. jester had gone off with the others to the inn, to do what mattered not. 

caleb had let his defenses fall then, barking a laugh at some off handed joke molly had made as warm liquid spilled onto his rain covered boots and hit the cobblestone with a _slosh_. 

the tips of his ears burned red against the cold rain as mollymauk reached out for his hand, eyes twinkling with the light of the lantern’s that decorated the road around them. he left the imprint of his lips on the inside of caleb’s wrist, kissing there twice, one after another before rubbing over the spot as if embroidering the mark into his skin. 

after mollymauk had quickly excused himself, mumbling something about meeting up with fjord and leaving caleb alone with a wink and swish of his tail.

as he faded into the town, the prominent purple of his skin no longer to be spotted, caleb let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

the feeling of molly’s lips on his skin did not manage to leave his thoughts for the rest of the night. 

-

the third two were the most painful. 

the battle had gone awry, leaving mollymauk laid on the dirt with his swords fallen to his side, blood dripping down his forehead. every single bone in his body ached, pain screaming at the tips of his skin at the feeling of some sort of poison rushing through him. the midday sun was far too bright for the sense of desperation and doom that surrounded the entirety of the (once) mighty nein in that moment.

mollymauk could barely make out the muffled yells and sounds of violence that surrounded him, the world he had grown so accustomed to in the past two years fading away as his senses began to numb. 

the fire that caleb shot out of his hands, those damned _beautiful_ hands, was the only thing that kept him awake and at bay for the time. 

later, he awoke cradled in caleb’s arms, an empty container of a greater healing potion thrown to the side in his wake. he felt two kisses being pressed against his filthy, filthy skin, one right above his eyebrow and the other in the center of his forehead. 

“oh molly, _liebling_ , mollymauk-” 

the words tumbled out of caleb’s lips, and as chapped and dry as they were, the tiefling couldn't help but want to sit up and kiss the frown straight off them. 

-

that night, his stomach full with soup and desire, mollymauk decided that despite how silly it might be, he’d like to believe that the stray feeling of caleb’s lips against his forehead was what really saved him in the end.

it wasn't all that wrong, really. 

-

the fourth two, caleb thought, shouldn't count. 

it was all a facade. the tight green velvet caleb wore, the glasses of champagne that were being placed in his hands and mollymauk’s unreadable glare from across the ballroom. the pressure of keeping the knights distracted, the mission, that was what was real, and not the bright smudge of lipstick that was now stained on top of caleb’s hand from where molly had cortsued beneath him, pressing his lips to his skin with a grin so wide it made caleb look away. 

the nein had ultimately decided to send them in. caleb can look fairly presentable when jester steps in with a makeup brush in hand, and fjord had suggested that molly would be able to balance out the stiffness that caleb always carried in his shoulders with a charming word or two. 

they were right, caleb reminded himself as he watched some half-orc’s eyes rake over mollymauk, clenching his fists to keep the flames from shooting out, due to what he couldn't deny was the result of a pure burn of jealousy. mollymauk demanded attention, the silvery jewelry he wore and the silk lace of his boots kept eyes away from caleb, without a doubt. 

but he couldn't suppress the ache that spread in his chest as he rubbed off the lipstick stain with his thumb, watching as the man pressed his hand to the small of molly’s back, the same place mollymauk had traced grounding circles with the tips of his fingers against caleb weeks ago. 

_“not for you.”_

-

the fifth two were something to behold, and something to be held. 

molly’s tail was wrapped tight around caleb’s ankle, both a possessive and loving action that the wizard seemed to be completely blind to. he hadn't wanted to break this delicate, unspoken thing between the two of them. he didn't want to question if those tender glances caleb directed his way when he thought he was not looking were really true in their nature. 

they danced around each other like two slow dancers, the softer moments between them hidden by the darkness of uncertainty and the fog of nightmares that came with the night, and mollymauk was trying his damn best to not trip up and fall.

it was hard, embarrassingly so, to maintain self control as he watched the morning sunlight dance across caleb’s neck, strands of hair falling gracefully into his face and a small smile tugging softly against his cheek. he was explaining something to nott, the rest of the party was yet to wake, and the same hands that had cast dancing lights across rooms and were somehow always caked with mud and remains of dirt were now moving animatedly with pure excitement. 

it was dangerously stupid, how much molly loved this man. 

so if he leaned in close and wrapped a single misplaced strand of caleb’s hair around his finger, letting it go with a curl and two gentle and love filled kisses against caleb’s temple, that was only for the three of them to know. 

-

and now, here.

the sunrise seeped light into the shity inn, mollymauk’s head was pressed into the crook of caleb’s neck and caleb’s arms were wrapped around him protectively. the tiefling was mumbling softly and contentedly in his sleep as caleb awoke, brain still dripping with tiredness and love for the one in front of him. 

it felt safe, felt like home in a way caleb had never known, and he decided right then and there that he would never deny himself a kiss to this man for the rest of his life. 

it was a long time, yes, but as he pressed a smitten kiss to the top of molly’s head, he knew he would have no problem sticking it out.

**Author's Note:**

> any grammatical mistakes are mine. 
> 
> tumblr: mistercaleb


End file.
